Distance
by AnnieAnnProps
Summary: No one said a relationship in Overwatch would be easy and distance isn't something that Zarya is good at dealing with. For all the strain that it puts on all of them, it makes those special moments just that much sweeter OR Patience would not be a quality many people would use to describe Aleksandra Zaryanova, especially when she has so much fun getting a rise out of her two lovers
1. Chapter 1

I'm starting to see a pattern where things i right are more complicated than they should be.

 **IMPORTANT: read this story over at AO3 (AnnieAnnProps) or on tumblr (MoldySin, searching tag "fanfic") cause the links/images really help move the story along. I literally took a bunch of unrelated fanart from the ever lovely Ultahit and piece a plot together. So you see a link, open it and the following bit of story references back to it. It'll be a bit more important in the other chappies when they're more prevalent. i know FFN to not be very link friendly so i suggest AO3 personally**

enjoy, practicing past tense writing for another piece i'll be working on they'll be in past tense.

* * *

Aleksandra should feel honored, really, she was; Katya Volskaya is a hero to her people. To be personally called upon by her, even if it were for something that was little more than a 5 minute speech at a glorified pep rally. But as she walked up the steps and into the grand foyer, the sense of being so small came over her and, with no other agents be her side, oh so very alone.

 _'Touched down safely.'_

 _'Glad to hear it, have a nice trip.'_

 _'Don't miss us too much, Aleks.'_

A huff escaped her lips. It wasn't because she was annoyed with Fareeha's well-meaning taunt, it was because it was all too true. The king-sized bed she sat on right now was far too big for just herself to sleep in; the room, the spare time, everything felt like she should be sharing it with another.

Just what was she going to do with herself? Katya did mention that there are a gym on the premises and Aleks had two hours to burn before her meeting with the woman.

Now filled with restlessness, Aleks rummaged through her suitcase for her workout clothes and set out to exhaust herself. Maybe then she'll forget that she'll be spending the next two weeks thousands of miles away from her friends and two loves of her life.

And there weren't even any bad guys here for her to destroy.

* * *

"Ugh, this is stupid." Aleks said, tearing out yet another sheet of paper from her notebook and tossing it into the trash.

Her nails scratched back and forth on her scalp, head resting in her hands. Three days passed since she first landed in Russia for this request, a handful of meetings with Katya, and here she was; without a solid sentence written down for her speech at the gala. The rubbish bin was half-filled with just crumpled pieces of paper.

For someone who loved wordy, classical plays, Aleks was shit at putting her own words into a decent speech. Her head snapped up.

 _That's it!_

Shoving herself away from her desk, Aleks retrieved her holopad from the bed and pulled up a list of Chekhov's finest works. If she couldn't find the words herself, perhaps her favorite playwright could help her out.

* * *

The delightful chime signaling a text from Fareeha pulled Aleks from her concentration. It was then she realized the sky outside was dark and her hands were beginning to cramp from writing and then erasing and then rewriting.

 _'How goes the speech?'_

 _'It's going.'_ She sent, taking a moment to lean back in her chair and reconnect with the actual world. _'I trust that everything is well back at base?"_

 _'Well enough, Lena has been trying to teach Angela how to play the flute. Unfortunately, neither of them ever have the time.'_

Aleks' heart both warmed and sank at this. Free time was always a commodity in their line of work and Angela had always expressed wanting to learn how to play an instrument. It was shame that time was the only thing holding her back. Perhaps one day.

Their conversation dragged into the night, eventually turning into a video chat when Angela finally found time for herself. It didn't last as long as any of them would have liked, but there were things to be done in the morning.

Aleks hadn't gotten as much done as she should've like, but the strain in her cheeks from smiling so much told her that it was well worth it.

* * *

post/149734605307/bathtime-transdva#notes

With an eyebrow cocked, Aleks looked incredulously at the twenty-something fancy but unlabeled bottles of various bathing supplies laid out on the bathroom counter. She was now a week into her temporary residence at the Volskaya estate and she was making her way through trying out each bottle. Aleks still hadn't figured out which damned bottle was shampoo or body wash or what. She tossed another unmarked bottle into her basket, deciding to test her luck with the three bottles of a pale green colour.

She had forgotten to pack her bathrobe to which Katya so graciously offered to lend her one of her own. Unfortunately, their size difference meant the thing barely reached halfway down her thighs.

The mansion didn't seem all that big after having living in it for just under a week now. The constant patrols became annoying to run into in the halls, the sight of them would pull her out of the sense of 'home' and made the place feel like barracks she lived in back in her defense force days.

All the bathrooms were as fancy as the rest of the house, lined with white marble and gold trim. Aleks wondered to herself how many candles Katya must go through since there were always at least five of them burning whenever she would enter the guest restroom nearest to her room.

Bathrobe now hung up, Aleks set down her bathing supplies and slowly slid herself into the in-ground tub. A soft groan left her lips as her tired body was engulfed in warm water. It had been a nice but long day touring around the city with Katya, speaking with the various people who recognized them, Aleks even signed a young girl's shirt after being approached at the marketplace.

Aleks leaned back and smiled to herself at the memory, a good day indeed.

Feeling a bit cheeky, she rummaged around in her basket and pulled out her phone, thankful that most tech made after the Omnic Crisis was waterproof by default. If there was anything good to come of the tragedy.

Aleks rested an arm on the lip of the tub and held out the phone to snap a picture of herself, knowing full well that the water did little to obscure her naked body. A wide grin quickly spread across her face, why hadn't she thought about sending this earlier?

 _'I finally found tub big enough for me to fit in.'_

Her fingers automatically checked the box next to Fareeha's name as a recipient but then hovered over Angela's. She didn't make it a habit to include Angela in their less than professional photo exchanges.

After a moment of contemplation, Aleks skipped over the name and hit send to the sole recipient. She set the device back into the basket in exchange of the first mystery bottle of the night. The moment she popped the cap open, the sharp smell of mint filled her noise reminded her of Angela's shampoo.

Aleks frowned, already half regretting having not sent Angela the photo as well.

 _"Here goes nothing."_ With the thought, Aleks poured a dollop of the gel into her hands and began lathering it into her hair. It was really pleasant that it smelled an awful lot like Angela's shampoo, lathered just like it-

Her hands froze in horror with sudden realization and Aleks immediately dunked her head under the water. She frantically washed the suds out of her hair, hoping that it wasn't the same thing that Angela used because if it was.

A long sigh left Alek's lips. The tub water was now tinged a light pink colour and her hair was no doubt a shade closer to blonde. She cursed herself, having gotten so caught up in missing Angela and being reminded of her that she had forgotten why she never used her shampoo.

The phone the basket chimed with the familiar sound of Fareeha's ringtone that broke Aleks out of her grumbling. It was a photo of a tiled shower floor she recognized to be Angela's bathroom and two pairs of legs; obviously belonging to Fareeha and Angela.

 _'There's plenty of room here.'_

Aleks couldn't help the snicker that came prancing across her lips at Fareeha's jesting, but of course, two people could play at that game. She was about to snap a picture of the pink bath water when a shrill alarm sounded throughout the house. For a moment she paused and glance around the room puzzled. Was it a test?

"Ms. Zaryanova, there's been a breach in the East wing. Please state your location so we can escort you to a safe room." A call automatically connected to her phone, Katya's security force it would seem.

Intruders? Aleks grinned to and hoisted herself out of the tub.

"Forget the safe room, I will personally welcome our new guests." She said. It was fortunate that she never went anywhere without her battle gear.

Perhaps now Aleks could work off some of her pent up energy.

* * *

"Lucky for you, it's not broken," said the paramedic as he pulled the brilliantly lit device away from Aleks' nose. He began to scrawl something on a slip of paper. "You should get painkillers from your doctor, the swelling should go down in a few days."

"No drugs, I will take the pain." Aleks said frowning.

She spared a glance over to the four other guards laying on stretchers, only one of them was awake from the ordeal. It was rather pathetic how quickly they had been subdued by the would-be robbers. Each of them could fight, but they were terrible at working as a team.

"Then I'll heal the cut so you won't get an infection." He held a small packet of medi-gel between his fingers, a twinge of frustration present at the corners of his words.

"Nyet." She grunted. With a push, Aleks hopped off of the couch and shouldered past the medic before his hand grabbed her arm. She stopped in her tracks, somewhat taken aback with the sort of bravery this little man with the scrawny eyes held.

"Then at least take a goddamn plaster." He said, shoving couple of them into her hand before she could protest.

Aleks stared at him for a moment, then at her hand. If Angela were here, she would've smacked her up on the head for being rude to someone who was just trying to help. Relenting, Aleks nodded with a bit of shame creeping into her chest.

"Ah, yes. Thank you." She mumbled out.

He finally let go of her arm and Aleks pocketed all but one of the little strips. Using a polished silver vase as a mirror, she unwrapped it and stuck it across the bridge of her nose. Hm, a pastel pink. An odd color for a paramedic to be carrying, but it matched her hair.

The place was swarmed with people in the study turned treatment room and of course the mass of reporters locked outside trying to cover the story. Off to the corner stood Katya with a shock blanket crumpled on the couch behind her as she conversed with one of her security heads. Well, not conversed, more like sternly reprimanded.

The sight made a smirk tug onto Aleks' lips. There was the Katya she looked up to; headstrong and in charge. Aleks walked up to the pair just as Katya said her last words and the chief nodded before stepping away.

Katya turned, the sharpness in her eyes softened a bit when she saw that it was Aleks who was approaching. Her arms folded across her chest as Aleks took her place beside the woman.

"They were just a ragtag band of nameless mercenaries," Katya said in annoyance, looking out over those in the study. "Three dead, four injured. I employ some of the best guards in Russia and yet they were so easily beaten down by street dogs. What does that say about our country?"

"Not the best, you don't employ me." Aleks said with a cocky grin.

She turned to Aleks. It wasn't quite a smile on her face, but something akin to appreciation, or maybe just mild amusement.

"You did well, perhaps I should look into hiring agents from your organization."

Aleks couldn't tell if it was just an offhanded comment or a genuine statement. But in a moment of slyness, Aleks realized the perfect opportunity had presented itself.

"You're men can fight but they do not know how to work as a team. If you are serious, I would recommend agent Pharah; she used to be security chief back in Egypt, she can teach your soldiers to work together. Then, they will be strong." She said, seeing the gears begin to turn in Katya's eyes.

And that was a look that Aleks knew very well after spending just a week with the woman; the statement had been legitimate and Katya was actually considering the suggestion. If Aleks had the right to claim to know this woman, then it was only a matter of time before Fareeha showed up at their doorstep.

"Get some rest, I shall see you tomorrow." Katya said with a nod before walking off.

It left Aleks feeling a bit dirty and manipulative but her intentions were good. In the end, if it meant that should would be able to see Fareeha, then it would be totally worth it.

* * *

post/152147524067/zarya-in-candy-funeral#notes

 _'Zarya: 1, Mudak (asshole): 0'_

Aleks hit send to the group chat of her, Fareeha, and Angela; a photo of herself with the new plaster across the bridge of her nose as well as her hands in more _teasing_ locations. It was mostly in hopes of catching Fareeha in an inopportune time.

The text she received seconds later was private between her and Fareeha; the underside of a table and Fareeha's face with a slight smirk.

 _'Good work kicking ass. I'm in a meeting about being personally requested by Katya Volskaya. Is this you're doing?'_

Her eyebrow arched and Aleks checked the time; she made the recommendation just under an hour ago. It would seem that Katya had taken Aleks' words to heart and she wasn't one to waste time.

 _'I may have mentioned your name.'_ She typed back.

For a few minutes, Aleks' phone remained silent as she went about readying herself for bed. She considered starting on the after action report Winston would no doubt ask from her. But her body still felt restless and wound up like a toy waiting for the pin to be pulled. The possibility of Fareeha joining her soon was not helping her get into a sleeping mood.

Another chime. The report could wait until morning.

 _'That nose better be set properly or I will personally fly out and see that it is.'_ Angela sent into the group chat.

And not a fiber in Aleks' body doubted her statement; it had happened before when Fareeha reported an attack on her camp that left herself, several squad mates, and their field medic severely injured. Two hour later and Lena's _Dragonfly_ was touching down with a very worried Angela rushing out of it. It definitely wasn't unlikely that the doctor would do the same for her.

Or so Aleks would like to believe. Surely Angela had more important matters to tend to at the base than to fly out to treat her stubborn ass.

Take it to heart. Angela was not the type of woman to speak lightly of these things, Aleks had to remember that. She was worth something to them, and they were worth so much to her. The thought warmed Aleks chest. As much as she wanted to, it probably wasn't wise to break her own nose just so she could see Angela sooner rather than later.

 _'It's not broken. The little man could barely climb through window, his fist felt like flick of finger.'_

' _Good. I'm glad you're alright Aleksandra. Please make it back home in one piece.'_

Home… _home_

Aleks snapped another photo, this time minus the lewd hand gesture in favor for a simple thumbs up and large grin. Anything to put Angela's mind at ease.

* * *

With a loud grunt, Aleks lifted the bar onto its holder and wiped the sweat off her brow. Her body was aching to add more plates to it but she was alone in the gym and she knew better. The moment of pause left Aleks alone long enough for her thoughts to come spiraling back.

Fareeha had touched down late morning and was now touring the halls around her and she wasn't allowed to see her. It wasn't an official decree, Aleks wouldn't have let it stop her if it were, but a promise she had to make to both Angela and Fareeha.

 _'-professional environment…limit recreation time to off-duty hours blah blah blah.'_

Aleks knew they were right, didn't make it any easier though. She wondered if Fareeha feeling the same way; did she want to see Aleks as much as Aleks wanted to see her? A thought. A doubt.

Another plate slid onto each side of the steel bar. Aleks could hear their chiding in her head.

 _'What have I told you about pushing yourself too hard when you're alone, Aleksandra?'_ Angela would've said with a mild look of disapproval and exasperation.

Once her fingers found a proper grip on the bar, Aleks heaved and lowered it to her chest. The strain and burning coursed through her like electricity that seared away the ache of loneliness, bringing with it more dull throbbing in her healing nose. It was rare that Aleks would be sent on a mission without Fareeha or Angela, even less so to be sent out completely alone.

But she wasn't alone really, Aleks could always ask one of the guards to accompany her to the gym, perhaps even convince Katya to work out with her. Or to just hang out, eat some cabbage pierogi, share a few drinks.

The thought of Fareeha being somewhere only meters away from her. So close.

 _'Maxing out without me?'_

Aleks jumped, nearly dropping the bar onto her neck. She quickly racked it and looked expectantly at the door of the gym.

Nothing. Fareeha's voice could be heard muffled through the ceiling above her, one of the living rooms if Aleks remembered the layout correctly. But not in the room with her like she had so vividly imagined it.

She dabbed her towel across her clammy skin and over the chest that housed her thundering heart. Shame began to well up into her throat. Aleks couldn't even stand to be by herself for a week. Together they were strong, yes, but what good was it if Aleks couldn't be alone for more than a few days.

Aleks didn't know when Fareeha would be off shift but dinner was in a few hours and Katya preferred eating it with Aleks since she was a guest. Following that logic, perhaps Fareeha would be invited to join them. So hopefuly…

Her hands clenched into fists in her lap before Aleks got to her feet and walked over to another machine. She would work herself until she was too tired to feel this way.

* * *

The end of Aleks' pen was a chewed up mess when she dropped it onto the notebook in her lap, her phone chiming with Fareeha's message tone.

 _'I'm off-duty for the rest of the night. Where are you?'_

Her heart did an obscene little twirl in her chest after reading the text and she typed a hurried response.

 _'Lounge in the basement.'_ She was far too eager to think of a witty remark to tack onto the statement.

 _'I'll be there shortly.'_

Every minute that trickled by filled Aleks to the brim with restless energy. Her foot tapped incessantly against the carpet, her eyes unable to stay focused on the still unfinished speech in her hands. It wasn't long until her mind began to wander to finally seeing Fareeha in the flesh again. Alone with each other, Fareeha in that uniform that she filled out so well, plenty of soft surfaces to-

Discomfort urged Aleks to shift in her spot on the couch, a new ache between her legs to accompany the one between her lungs. Steps echoed down the staircase, the sound of combat boots striking wood. Aleks set her notebook aside and rushed over to press her body flat against the wall next to the doorway. If this were anyone, she would've scooped them into her arms with a laugh and a giant, crushing hug.

But this was Fareeha and they were little shits to each other.

" **Sokol**!" Aleks bellowed out the moment Fareeha cleared the doorframe.

Before she could even twitch in response, Aleks' body collided full forced into her with arms wrapping tightly around her like a vise. The two of them went tumbling to the floor, rolling over and over as they fought for leverage. Fareeha's holstered gun dug painfully into Aleks' side a couple times. It reminded her of why Aleks started making it a habit to shout of her nickname for Fareeha before a surprise tackle.

Angela was not amused when they showed up in the med-bay with a bullet wound in Aleks' shoulder.

Aleks' back slammed into the carpet after one final roll had Fareeha's thighs straddled around her waist. She was winded but continued to chuckle with carefree happiness like she had during their entire tussle. Her entire body was abuzz and looking up to see Fareeha's face staring down at her with her usual golden adornment framing her face; it stole her breath away all the same.

Her cheeks hurt from smiling so hard, so Aleks gave them a break by pulling Fareeha down by the collar of her black thermal for a kiss. Less of a kiss and more of a feverish smashing of Aleks' lips onto Fareeha's. To feel her lips to move against her own.

Groping hands threaded through hair, groans scraping by teeth and tongue. Aleks could feel the heat pricking at the corner of her eyes; in honor of the reunion and the sure signs that Fareeha had missed her as much as she missed Fareeha.

They finally parted with a synchronized gasp, taking a moment to simply stare into each other's eyes.

"I've missed you." Aleks said, not afraid to be the first to admit it because in the moment of finally seeing Fareeha, _touching_ Fareeha; she did not feel weak for missing such a remarkable woman.

"I've missed you, too." Fareeha said, dipping her head down and pressed a gentle kiss onto the bandage plastered across Aleks' nose. Soon moving to her lips, then the side of her jaw and neck.

Aleks had meant to ask about her day, how the trip was, how long she would be staying. But it was one of those rare occasions that it was Fareeha's palms that impatiently roamed over Alek's body. They slid under her shirt and up her sides. The conversation could wait until dinner, there seemed to be more pressing matters on their minds.

"What is this? You making the first move?" Aleks teased and felt a huff of hot breath ghost over her neck.

Fareeha didn't respond right away. Instead, her hands left the sides of Aleks' face to quickly undo her own pants. Taking one of Aleks' hands, she shoved it down her underwear to show her the tangle of damp curls that laid beneath. Aleks' face lit up at the forwardness of Fareeha's actions. It wasn't unpleasant, a bit hot actually.

"That's your doing," growled Fareeha, thrusting her hips to rub herself on the heel of Aleks' hand. "You and your fucking pictures."

An immense sense of smugness blossomed across Aleks' lips in the form of a smirk at Fareeha's confession. This was exactly what she had intended with every shower picture Aleks had sent her after she finished her workout, knowing that Fareeha religiously checked her phone in case the message was of importance. To think that she was this much of a mess during her tour around the facilities.

With a hand still cupped around Fareeha's sex, Aleks pushed herself up into a seated position. Her lips latched onto Fareeha's neck, sucking, nipping, and reminding herself of the taste of her lover. She began to shift her weight onto her knees and Fareeha instinctively tightened her legs around Aleks' waist. It didn't take much for Aleks to hoist them both up with Fareeha wrapped around her front and walk them over to the fabric lined table.

"Oh? Then do you intend to punish me when you got down here, _sokol?"_ Aleks said with a cocky grin. Her fingers teased at the entrance to Fareeha's snatch as the other worked to tug her pants lower. "Or are you looking for me to finish what I started?"

The first finger eased in aided by Fareeha dripping arousal. Fareeha made a soft noise of appreciation, her fingers digging crescents into Aleks' shoulders. She gave her a moment to adjust, taking note at how unusually tight yet wet Fareeha was. It hadn't been that long since they had sex and surely Fareeha had done something with Angela during the first week of Aleks' absence.

She shoved the confusion aside and instead focused on trailing wet kisses up Fareeha's exposed midriff. Gradually, Fareeha's walls began to relax, making each gentle thrust of Aleks' finger easier than the last.

"Another." Fareeha said, her words sounded more like a groan she didn't want to admit.

Instead, Aleks pulled her finger out until just the tip remained inside of her. Fareeha's hips shot forward in an attempt to chase the digit before quickly meeting the strong grip of Aleks' other hand.

"Ask nicely." Aleks commanded, watching Fareeha's face as a look of desperation momentarily replaced her usual look of pride.

It was short lived but it was there. The beautiful look of surrender, rare for a woman as reserved as Fareeha to display. While Aleks didn't have much patience for other people, she could spend all the time in the world chasing after the moment that Fareeha would finally let go and drown in her desires; to finally see her relaxed and enjoying herself.

"We don't have a lot of time," Fareeha's teeth clenched shut and her hips bucked up when Aleks curled her finger ever so slightly.

"Then you should _ask nicely_ , _sokol_." She said back. It was true that it wouldn't be long until Katya would call them up for their evening meal, but great things came slowly.

Fareeha remained stubbornly silent.

And if this had to be interrupted by an hour of eating and small talk, then so be it. Aleks literally had Fareeha wrapped around her finger. The tables had shifted and Aleks did enjoy the look of impatience on Fareeha's face.

"Aleks, _please,"_ said Fareeha, it was too far early in the game for her to be begging. But with her pride pitted against her lust, Fareeha definitely did not want to spend any longer hot and bothered like she was during the tour. "Please may I have another?"

Aleks hummed in mock thought as Fareeha squirmed against her. A second finger began to tease its way into Fareeha's slick heat, watching her fidget at the sheer slowness of the action. She stopped it halfway and then slowly began to pull it back out.

" _Fuck,_ Aleks, let me have another finger, please!" She hissed out. Her head snapped up to glare at the maddeningly smug woman.

"There we are," Aleks cooed, shoving the two fingers deep into Fareeha in one swift motion. Fareeha's moan was impressively restrained considering how much she was now soaking into the table, it always took time and persistence to coax out the best noises from her. "Was that so hard?"

"Fuck you." She bit back. A groan as Aleks began to find a pace.

"Nyet, you are in Russia where I fuck you." Aleks mentally cursed herself for making such a terrible joke in the middle of sex, one bad enough to earn an eye roll from Fareeha. She felt Fareeha readying her for a retort and pressed her thumb down onto her clit. Whatever words Fareeh had planned to say came out as a choke and a putter, her back arching as a bolt of electricity that shot up her spine.

"Look at the mess you are making, _sokol,"_ she said, prompting Fareeha to glance down at the rather large splotch of dark green where her juices had saturated the felt. "I should bend you over right now with my fingers still in your cunt and give you ten lashes."

Hot embarrassment blazed through Fareeha's cheeks. The lewdness of the situation and Aleks' words, of probably staining furniture that belonged to one of the most powerful persons in Russia. This was an Overwatch sanctioned mission where their employer resided somewhere above their heads only meters away while they had sex in their lounge.

Fareeha was a woman of laws and doctrines but _fuck_ did breaking them turn her the _fuck on._

"How does it feel to be fucked by my fingers? Have you gotten used to Angela's smaller ones? Is that why you're so tight, Fareeha? You will take another, I know you can." Aleks said, easing a third finger in with her thrusts. Fareeha's entire body curled around Aleks, fingers now claws that dug into her back. Her pants grew louder but her moans remained fettered by Fareeha's remarkable self-control. And Aleks knew just where to press to free them.

"A-ah!" Fareeha gasped and threw her head back. Stars danced in her vision as Aleks wound her tighter and tighter, her fingers swirled and hit the right spots with relentless precision.

"Don't hold back, I want to hear you scream." Aleks said moments before she sank her teeth into Fareeha's neck.

The command only renewed Fareeha's efforts to remain quiet. Of course she knew how much Aleks loved to hear her break, but after Aleks had so kindly teased her for the last two hours; Fareeha found it appropriate to return the favor. She would be able to hold her tongue and bring herself to completion before Aleks could wrench the pleas from her lips.

Because they were such little shits to each other.

With every bite, Aleks' teeth sank a bit deeper, stayed a bit longer, sucked a bit harder. Fareeha struggled to keep her instinctive whines in check.

So close. Aleks' fingers trusted faster with long strokes, her thumb rubbed hasty patterns onto Fareeha's clit.

So close. Fareeha's jaw began to ache from being clenched so tight for so long in her battle to remain quiet.

And so _. Fucking_. Close.

"Aleks, _Aleks!"_ Her eyes screwed shut, it was coming; thundering loud in her ears with a hot tongue swiping over her pulse, it's blunt piercing sent a shudder down her spine. "Al-"

And then the sound of the over comm mic going live.

"Ms. Zaryanova and Ms. Amari, Katya Volskaya would like to invite you two to join her for supper in the dining hall at this time."

No no no no _no_

Fareeha nearly screamed out in frustration as Aleks chuckled and slid her fingers out of her; the sudden emptiness left her so needy of the orgasm she was only a hair away. It was a very real debate in her head whether to forgo the dinner and make Aleks finish her off then and there.

"Looks like we are out of time. A shame you will have to wait until after dinner," Aleks said. She playfully patted Fareeha's throbbing sex, causing her to jerk and shudder at the painful yet pleasurable tremors that came with every light strike. "Unless you cannot wait that long."

Their eyes locked; lust vs pride. Her hand came to a rest cupped around Fareeha's snatch. Aleks didn't care either way as long as she tore Fareeha apart into a begging mess.

It only took a second of contemplation before Fareeha swatted Aleks' hand away and leapt off the table. She was quick to refasten her belt and straighten out her shirt all while muttering curses under her breath. All Aleks' fault that the ache between her legs was ten times worse now, that it was incredibly uncomfortable in her damp boxer briefs.

post/147902297927/uh-i-dont#notes

The moment Fareeha's belt was buckle into place, she felt Aleks' body lean in close, her lips brushing against the corner of her own. Fareeha's lips parted on their own. Only centimeters of breath separated them.

"Remember, Captain _,"_ Aleks' shit-eating grin was enough to make Fareeha want to tackle her to the ground and teach her a lesson. But there was a hand now rubbing the front of her service pants, sending muted tingles of pleasure even through the thick fabric. "This is a professional environment and Ms. Volskaya is a very observant woman."

She moved her hand from Fareeha's crotch to the side of her neck and leaned forward. They kissed, deep and hungry, but it did nothing to stave how much Fareeha wanted Aleks' fingers back inside of her.

"Let us go upstairs! It's rude to keep someone waiting." Again Aleks teased with a wink and a slap on Fareeha's ass as she turned and headed up the stairs first.

Fareeha released an aggravated grunt. The stain on the table was painfully obvious, the smell in the room was painfully obvious, and hadn't Katya said something about security camera being installed in certain parts of the house?

"Amari, they are called stairs. Are you in need of 'step-by-step' demonstration how to use them?" Aleks called from above.

It was that moment that Fareeha swore she would do something to get back at Aleksandra, perhaps with the help of Angela…

* * *

'Professional environment'

Another joke as Aleks was currently rubbing her foot up and down Fareeha's leg from beneath the table. It had been an interesting noise to hear Fareeha stutter mid word when Aleks discovered she had enough reach as to tap Fareeha's sex with the toe of her shoe.

"I did not expect you have a billiards table in the longue down stairs, it's not common to see them in this part of the world." Fareeha said, discreetly kicking away Aleks' wandering foot.

Aleks paused her badgering. What was 'billiards'? She had thought it was just an odd table covered in an ugly green fabric. Perhaps a large cards table with built in cup holders.

"You are right, it isn't very popular nowadays, but I used to play with my uncle. His table became mine after he passed away." Katya said, her voice growing a touch softer from its usual business tone. "I hope to teach my daughter how to play one day."

"She is very lucky to have a mother like you." Fareeha's words quickly turned bitter near the end. The corners of her lips began to twitch downwards and her shoulders began to tense.

Aleks' foot returned, this time not prodding, but a gentle brush of her foot onto Fareeha's. And then Aleks' other foot until both were squeezing Fareeha's foot in between them. A hug, in a sense, dorky and stupid but the thought is there.

Fareeha looked back up from her food, catching the warm smile Aleks' was directing towards her. She couldn't help but allow a soft smile of herself spread onto her lips.

"Very lucky, indeed."

* * *

Aleks kicked her bedroom door shut behind them, their mouths locked in a flurry of lips and teeth. Dinner wasn't dinner in Russia without a healthy serving of vodka and somehow Katya had a bottle of Fareeha's favorite blended whiskey on hand.

The slight buzz magnified very touch of their fingers on heated skin. Clothing was quickly shed and tossed haphazardly around the room. With a rough shove, Fareeha threw Aleks onto her bed and climbed on up already naked from the waist down.

Aleks watched with a lopsided grin on her face as Fareeha shifted into place, too eager to tease her any further than the hours it had already been. Her mouth watered once Fareeha's sex hovered above her face; the sight beautiful, the smell beautiful.

All of it was Fareeha, and Fareeha was absolutely beautiful.

It had been too long.

With Fareeha's hand tangled in Aleks' hair, she brought her hips down and ground down on her mouth. This time, Fareeha didn't hold back, roughly riding Aleks' face to her heart's content. Her moans and gasps spilled forth like a chorus and music to Aleks' ears. It wasn't long until Fareeha was doubled over; body held up with a shaky arm twisted in the sheets and hips held down by Aleks' hand wrapped around her thighs.

Almost three hours had Aleks kept Fareeha in an on/off state of arousal. She did not hesitate to sit with her pussy cutting off Aleks' air and watching her struggle. Every sound Aleks made echoed through Fareeha's clit like a molten spike of lust.

Until Fareeha screamed out Aleks' name and her entire body snapped rigid to ride out the tremors of her long anticipated orgasm. Tense until Aleks' tongue slowed and her fingers roamed across skin pitted with countless scars much like her own. Content until they were both able to catch their breaths and shared a kiss that had Fareeha's hand wandering down and beneath the waistband of Aleks' sweats.

Aleks' punishment would come another day. Tonight, they bathe in each other's company in the light of the moon and the gentle waves of slumber in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Aleks awoke to a sunless sky and the shifting of Fareeha who was trying to untangle herself from sheets and limbs alike. They shared a soft 'good morning' a kiss and then Fareeha was off to start whipping the security force back into shape.

An hour later, Aleks received an automated message from Katya's cleaning bot reminding her to 'refrain from consuming her protein shakes in the downstairs lounge area and to practice caution as to not spill them on Ms. Volskaya's furniture.'


	2. Interruptions

**AGAIN I HIGHLY ENCOURAGE YOU TO READ THIS ON EITHER TUMBLR OR AO3 FOR THE MAXIMUM STORYBOARD EXPERIENCE 3**

i'm not to sure about this chapter. it sort of developed differently from what I had outlined for it, at least sex scene wise. But that's kinda what happened when i write, I like to let the characters write the story themselves. or maybe i'm just jerking off my ego, who knows but here we go, mates.

* * *

Three days went by with little time between the two of them for anything more than a quick kiss and a few sentences. Aleks had all the time she wanted to look out the window and see Fareeha outside with the squad of guards in the snowy courtyard. When she wasn't editing and practicing her now finished speech, she was watching as Fareeha would make yet another man or woman break down and cry before building them back up into a stronger person.

There was a day where she ventured out to sit in on one of the exercises. By the end of it, even she felt like she could take on the world. And she did so by stalking Fareeha back to her makeshift office and pinning her against her desk.

It was only during their nightly dinners did they get a moment to sit down and converse. The hour would always go by too quickly filled with laughter and stories. Soon, even Katya was beginning to open up a bit more to her two guests.

But this late night had Aleks very horny and very restless. Fareeha had taken half of her team onto a hike in the nearby mountains, leaving her absent until the next morning. Which also meant she was out of cell range so Aleks couldn't even get her kick from there.

post/148576591282/here-are-some-nasty-zarya-sketches-because-you#notes

(Lower right panel(last one), the others will come later :D)

It was like an itch that ached and heat that pooled as Aleks run her blunt nails up and down her sides. Her eyes slid shut to the steady sound of her deep breaths and she let her mind wander, imagining the musk of Fareeha after a day on the field, or the sharpness of pent up aggression after a day of meetings.

Those nights were always the most fun; where Fareeha would be trapped walking from room to room, from meeting to meeting and then press meetings and paperwork in between. It would leave her itching and aggressive that left bruises and marks on both Aleks and Angela. That, or it would be a delightful night to see her fight so hard against leather bonds as Aleks and Angela would service her again.

And again.

And again.

Aleks groaned low into the inside of her elbow, her two fingers knuckle deep into her snatch. She remembered the expanse of Fareeha's twitching abs as electricity coursed through her body with a flip of a switch. Watching Angela smile oh so wickedly as she turned the dial up and she slid the slightly-too-big dildo into her.

How it only took five minutes until Fareeha was reduced to a begging mess for Angela to _please fuck her harder._

Her eyes snapped open, the memory shatter by the sound of an incoming call. Aleks almost grunted in frustration but realized that it was the ringtone she used for both Fareeha and Angela. And at this moment, it could only be one of them.

"Da?" Aleks said into the device, trying to keep her voice as even as possible. The doctor was rarely alone and the last thing Aleks wanted was to put the easily flustered woman in an awkward situation.

"Ah! You are awake, I didn't wake you did I? I have an important question to ask you." Angela said almost too cheerfully.

She glanced down to her fingers still buried in her cunt, a wave of need washing over her by just the sound of Angela's voice. She felt so dirty wanting to continue masturbating while on the phone. If she could get her to use that voice, maybe tease her a bit to get her riled up.

"Aleksandra?"

" _Prosti_ (Sorry), there was a distraction. What did you want to ask me?" She said, biting her lip as she carefully started to pump her fingers in and out.

The nerves of her body tingled with the thrill. Angela didn't know that Aleks was hanging onto every word she said. What would Angela say if she found out? Maybe Aleks wanted her to catch on, she'd weather out all the lashes Angela would have to offer until her back became a piece of fine art of red stripes and handprints. Until she was satisfied with the punishment Aleks would have to endure.

"-allergic to any metals?" Aleks tuned back in just in time to hear the tail end of her question.

"Not that I know of." She was too preoccupied to wonder about the odd question.

There was a pause with the muffled sound of typing. Aleks imagined herself on Agnela's examination table, ass in the air with a probe stuffed in her aching hole waiting for Angela to finish jotting down her notes so they could continue. The feeling of latex gloves warmed by Angela's hands coaxing her legs further apart. Gentle words of 'good girl' and-

A whimper escaped Aleks' lips.

"Aleksandra."

It felt as if a sledgehammer had hit Aleks' chest. Her hands froze still and her ears zeroed into Angela's voice on the phone. It wasn't so much of the word she had spoken, but the voice; her bedroom voice that left no room for disobedience. She had just been caught.

"Yes?" Aleks said nervously.

"Are you alone in your room right now?" She swore she could hear the smirk on Angela's lips.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what, dear?"

 _Ohh fuck_

"Yes, ma'am." Aleks said with a throaty groan. She rode the shame out with glee, it sounded like Angela was also alone and very ready to join in on Aleks' fun. Whatever stars that had to align for all of this to fall into place, Aleks was thankful for them.

"Mmm, and how many fingers do you have in you right now?"

"Two ma'am."

And how much did Aleks want to move them but doing so would go against one of their most basic rules during play. Right now, Aleks just wanted to close her eyes and imagine her fingers as Angela's, to follow her commands and pretend she was there in the room with her.

"Make that three for me, dear."

Aleks' mouth fell open in a drawn out moan as she slide a third finger into herself. Her toes curled into the sheets and the delicious sense of fullness spread fire throughout her body.

"Done, ma'am."

"Good, now move them in and out, nice and slow and keep your thumb off you clit until I tell you so."

Torture, that's what this was, beautiful and fucking infuriating torture that Aleks loved so much.

"Take your other hand and play with her nipple like how I would, Aleksandra."

Her hand peeled away from her face, a deep bite mark on her forearm where Aleks had bit down to muffle her moans. It certainly did not feel like Angela's hands but she did her best to picture Angela hovering above her. How she would trace the underside of her breast with the tips of her fingers, swirling in and in until the peak of her nipple was captured between her forefinger and thumb. She rolled the stiff nipple and play with her barbell piercing.

Angel would swirl her tongue in a pattern much like her finger before taking the steel adornment in her teeth and tugging. To feel the weight of her breast being lifted up by the tiny piercing.

"Add a forth finger for me."

Aleks whimpered.

"I don't think I can, ma'am." She was soaked but she rarely went beyond a third with her own hand.

"I know you can, Aleksandra. Slide it in nice and slow with the rest. You must be so wet if I can hear your fingers so loudly, dear."

A chuckle rippled through Aleks, she could feel the soaked sheet underneath her. Soon she'll be getting a 'please don't drink protein shakes in your bed either' from the cleaning bot.

"You don't even know how wet I am for you, Angela." She said husky and low, still struggling to slip the last finger into her stretched cunt. It was a tight fit, one that only allowed for the shallow thrusting of her hand and a burning that made her bite her lip until the taste of blood was on her tongue. "I-it's four, ma'am."

"Good girl, I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

The pain mixed with the pleasure of her body and the buzz of the praise. It became increasingly harder to keep her finger away from her clit, to give her that little push to edge her closer to the peak.

"I want you to send me a picture of yourself."

This time, Aleks broke out into a full laugh, mirth bubbling so light into her chest. It would seem that Angela was in a much more playful mood than Aleks had initially thought.

 _"Alone at base by herself. Poor girl."_ Aleks thought to herself. While Angela didn't have as high of a sex drive as Aleks or Fareeha, Aleks would always do her best to indulge the doctor whenever she was feeling frisky.

Arm extended out with her fingers still fully sheathed in her pussy, Aleks opened her mouth and extended her tongue. Angela had a thing of mouths and made it very obvious how much she loved Aleks' tongue piercing.

 _'From Russia, with love.'_ Was the caption and Aleks sent it out to their group chat.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Aleksandra." Angela's voice dropped down a few levels and Aleks could guess with high certainty what her fingers were currently doing. "Now-"

There was a sharp knocking and Aleks nearly threw the phone across the room before she realized the name came from Angela's end. Her heart dropped at the realization.

" _Schisse, can they not manage themselves for 5 fucking minutes, fucking shitheads."_ Aleks bit back her snickers as Angela cursed in German, only able to understand the line for how often Angela used it.

"I will call you back in a moment, sorry." She heard the rustling of fabric and the zipping of a zipper.

"Don't leave me waiting for too long, Angela." Aleks moaned out, more teasing than pleading.

" _Schisse."_ Angela cursed one last time before the line went dead.

The curse did adequately described Aleks' situation as well. Even hornier than ever, she needed a bit more than just her imagination if she wanted to keep herself sane waiting for Angela's return. But Angela said nothing about coming before she came back, what if it was an emergency and should wouldn't be able to call. With her phone already in hand, Aleks went through her little maze to pull up a folder of photos she kept hidden beneath false names.

post/146520168472/workoutmp3#notes

She pulled up a few mellow ones first, photos Fareeha and Aleks would take of each other to document their workout progress. Her fingers fell back into pace as she stared intently at her phone's screen; a shot of Fareeha with a press bar resting on her shoulders. With just a blue sports bra on, Aleks had full view of her abs glistening with sweat, the towel tucked down the center of her shorts. It pulled the waistband down ever so slightly and showed off the cut of muscle that led down _lower._

Aleks' toes curled into her sheets, every muscle in her body flexing to chase after the sensation of being pushed to her limits. To be at the mercy of Angela who held the reins of control with her tongue and words, and Fareeha who held them in her teeth and hands. She held her hand still, all four fingers buried as deep as they could go and her palm flat on her clit.

The next in the locker rooms with Fareeha resting after their workout. Topless with only a towel draped around her neck, the flush of exertion painted over her shoulders and chest. Aleks remembered the moment vividly where she had forgotten to turn off the flash on her camera and Fareeha cracked an eye open after it had gone off. Aleks was able to convince Fareeha into allowing her to keep the photo after some 'adequate payment'.

Lord, what Aleks would give right now to be back in that steamy spa room with her face trapped between Fareeha's thighs.

A sudden knock one her door and Aleks knew it was from her side this time. A guard maybe? Katya had never knocked on her door before; it was always a call to her phone.

Aleks' eyes searched for her sleep wear, more irritated than embarrassed. Perhaps even the stars were just teasing her tonight.

"It's Fareeha." The voice carried through the wooden door.

Oh…at least it was a good interruption. Now she didn't even both to leave her spot on the bed.

"Come in." Aleks said back, her hand going back to rubbing small circles around her clit.

The door was quickly opened and shut along with the swift sound of the lock engaging. Fareeha dropped the bundle of her overcoat and scarf onto Aleks' floor, kicking up a flurry of snow caught in the folds. Her hands quickly went to undoing her second coat.

"I hate you sometimes." Fareeha growled, voice already heavy with arousal. She glared at Aleks with hazy eyes as she shedding more of her winter clothing.

"Shouldn't you be on the side of a mountain right now?" Aleks quipped back, very much enjoying the show of hasty undress.

"Avalanche blocked out the roads, we went on a shorter route and then I took them to a bar. Team building." She explained. Aleks grinned at the last bit, had this been a few years ago, Fareeha 'stick up her ass' Amari would've never done such a thing.

"So you got my text at the bar, then?" said Aleks, unsure if the flush on Fareeha's face was of embarrassment, cold, or alcohol.

"I did. One of them nearly caught a glance before I elbowed his face."

" _Mudak_ , is he still alive?"

Fareeha was finally able to tug her pants off, leaving her in just her boxer briefs and a wicked smile on her face.

"No, I had to bury him outback. He had seen too much." She said as she climbed onto the bed.

Aleks' mind was high in the clouds, gone was the heavy need to just get off and sleep. Here in front of her was Fareeha with a playful grin and bright eyes, her hands wrapped around each leg as she trailed feathery kisses up and up. She sat up enough to run her fingers through Fareeha's locks and felt her nuzzle into the touch.

Her grin grew wider, her heart felt as if filled with the bubbles normally found in champagne.

Light and airy; seeing Fareeha like this was a blessing on Earth.

Fareeha pushed herself up to meet Aleks' lips in a kiss. It surprised Aleks to not find the smell of alcohol on Fareeha's breath for she knew wine would put her into this sort of mood. So all of this levity was with Fareeha completely sober.

It made everything that much more endearing.

She drank in every soft sigh that Fareeha let past her lips as Aleks kissed her way down her neck. There was the tang of sweat, the smell of cigars and the mountains. Not the usually smell of machine oil and ozone, but still Fareeha, still _her sokol_ that made her heart ache when she flew too far.

"Is that…" Fareeha started, prompting Aleks to peel away from her marked throat in curiosity.

Weight shifted onto Aleks' shoulder as Fareeha leaned forward to reach for the forgotten phone beside her. Bringing it up to her face, she could clearly see the photo of herself half asleep in the spa room back at base. She glanced back at Aleks, eye brow raised.

"Were you…Masturbating to me?" Fareeha asked in amused disbelief.

"Da," said Aleks, completely unashamed by it. She dug her fingers into Fareeha's ass and _dragged_ her into her lap, feeling the damp crotch of Fareeha's underwear grind against her thigh. A shudder ran rampant through Fareeha body at the sudden stimulation. "Would not be the first time either."

"Is that so?" The look of pure mischief flashed across Fareeha face. She untangled herself from Alek's arms and repositioned herself back between Aleks' legs. Eyes momentarily flicked down to Alek's sex. "Show me."

Eyes flicked back up to Aleks'; challenging, a game of chicken that never worked on Aleks, but that didn't stop the thrill the coursed through Fareeha. Without a moment of hesitation and with their gazes still locked, Aleks slid her hand down between her legs. Just centimeters away from Fareeha face, she could feel her hot breaths washing over her slick skin.

Two fingers sunk in easily, along with a groan slipping out from her lips. Her cunt swallowed the fingers up to her knuckles, reminding her just how much she had managed to wind herself up to this point. Still they watched each other, daring the other to break eye contact first.

Aleks had to fight not to jerk away when Fareeha licked a board stroke onto her sex, the texture of her tongue sending even more heat to her gut. Fareeha did it again and again and again as Aleks quickly found a pace that she could keep up with.

And still neither of them looked away.

"I want to touch you." Aleks groaned out to which Fareeha graciously complied.

She took Aleks' free hand and brought it up to her face. A kiss was placed onto her palm before she sat up and began to guide her hand down. Fingers brushed along the cut of her jaw, following a slow swallow and the bobbing of Fareeha's Adam's apple. They gingerly wrapped around a neck smaller than her own, a momentary squeezing of her fingers, every so slight.

The rasp of Fareeha's shallow breaths. For a second, Aleks stilled her own lungs as she expertly squeezed down enough to only allow a trickle of air. To feel the power in the palm of her hand and see Fareeha's eyes flutter.

But they don't look away. Still prideful, still there even while allowing Aleks' hand around her throat.

She released her grip and a gasp is shared between them.

Lower still, over the ridge of her collarbone and down to her breast to which she cupped and rolled in her hand. Fareeha's lip became caught in her teeth as she bit back a moan; her nipple caught between Aleks' fingers. Her hand urged Aleks forward, down across the expanse of taut muscles. To where Aleks hooked her index finger into Fareeha's bellybutton before slipping beneath the waistband of her boxerbriefs.

And it was Aleks who broke first, her head bowed down with a low, throaty groan at the sheer dampness of Fareeha's sex. A sense of smug pride to think that it was all her 'fault'.

"Turn over onto your stomach." Fareeha said, the hoarseness of her voice surprised the both of them. Nonetheless, Aleks complied, eager to see what Fareeha had in mind.

Which reminded her.

"You want something, _sokol?"_ Aleks teased, now on her stomach but holding steady as Fareeha tried to move her backwards.

Fareeha was a woman of action, not words. But it was always fun to force those words from her.

"I want you to spread your legs." Fareeha replied with a growl. Her hands clamps onto the small of Aleks' back.

"And what do you want to do?" Aleks felt the raising impatience radiating off of Fareeha. Of course she knew what she wanted, and as much as Aleks wanted it to happen, she wanted to hear Fareeha to say it even more.

Her cheekiness earned her a stinging bite on the swell of her ass. Aleks fisted the sheets as the sudden pain, back arching and pressing back against Fareeha's face.

"Fuck," Fareeha said, lips moving against the hastily reddening mark. "I want to eat you out so badly."

Just hearing Fareeha's almost dazed confession sent another throb of lust flooding through Aleks' body.

post/146043978647#notes

And so she finally relented, shifting her knees apart and giving Fareeha full access. With a glance back, she caught sight of Fareeha's arms wrapped around her bottom and her determined gaze peering over her ass before Aleks' eyes screwed shut. A loud moan ripped out from Aleks' throat the moment Fareeha's tongue touched down firm and wet.

Arms pulled her tight against Fareeha's chest and she was left with little room to move as her hot tongue ran laps along her folds. The tongue flicked her clit a few times before the tip hovered at the entrance to her cunt.

"Haaa _fuck!"_ Aleks groaned out loudly with her face buried in her sheets. Fareeha slowly thrust her tongue into Aleks, feeling her hips wanting to buck so badly against her hold.

And then Aleks' phone began to ring. She groaned again, very thankful to hear that it was the same ringtone as earlier.

"Answer it." Fareeha said, lifting her face away to show her entire chin glistening in the light. She had recognized the ringtone as well.

Aleks shaky hand blindly groped the mattress in search of the buzzing device, halting to grab a fistful of sheets when Fareeha's eager mouth returned to her sex. Finally, Aleks felt the cold, smooth surface bump against the tips of her fingers and she swiped to answer the incoming call on speaker.

"Angela?" The word come out more of a whimper than the even tone Aleks intended it to be. A chuckle was the response.

"Are you having fun without me, _liebling?"_ Angela teased.

"Maybe," Said Aleks. Fareeha's slapped her ass hard before roughly grabbing a handful. " _Sokol_ is with me."

"Greetings." Fareeha's grinned at the phone, knowing that Angela couldn't see her, but it felt wrong not to smile when greeting the woman.

"Mmmm," Aleks heard the sound of shifting sheets, Angela must've finally made her way into her bed. "What kind of trouble are you two getting into this time?"

"Fareeha is eating me out, ma'am." Aleks' mind was quickly turning into mush, it almost felt like one of their usual nights in Angela's quarters. Slipping deeper and deeper every time Fareeha's tongue slide in, and out, and in…

"What a good girl," Fareeha's chest blossomed at the praise. "Is she doing a good job, Aleksandra?"

"Yes, a very good job, ma'am." Aleks grunted as blunt teeth dragged themselves across the hood of her clit.

"Tell me what she's doing for you, dear." Angela said breathlessly yet the tone of command remained.

It felt as though she was trapped between these two, not outmatched by physical strength but by the regard she held them to be. The air of law and order that hung around Fareeha and the more subtle hints of authority that was interwoven in Angela's words. It drove Aleks deeper and deeper into her haze of lust.

"Her tongue is on my clit, ma'am, lips and sucking." Aleks could barely manage out he words, finally feeling a flush of humiliation having to dictate the very lewd things that Fareeha was doing to her at the moment.

Aleks felt her thighs begin to tremble under the strain of holding her ass in the air for so long. Her muscles began to ache one by one, a delicious burn that brought her closer and closer and-

"Fuck, _your mouth feels so good, sokol."_ Aleks moaned out, her brain failing at English as the words tumbled out in her native tongue. " _Your tongue feels so good inside of me. Deeper, give it to me deeper."_

Of course neither of them understand what Aleks was saying, having become accustomed to the random lines of Russian Aleks would spew out during moments like this. But her tone, desperate and gravelly, what something they understood very clearly.

"Are you close, Aleksandra?" She was, oh dear lord, she was so close. And by the pitch of Angela's voice, Aleks' didn't doubt that she was too far behind.

"Yes, ma'am." Aleks strained against Fareeha's unrelenting hold. Her throat was worn from the endless stream of half-formed curses and moans that gushed like a torrent from her mouth. "Yes-may I…Ma'am."

The fingers at the small of her back dug deeper, nails biting in and making her feel so helpless being unable to twist away. Her sentences were broken but she was far from begging; an odd mixture of wanting to surrender to Angela and also wanting to challenge Fareeha for power. Guttural and raw, Aleks kept her teeth clenched and forehead pressed into the creaking mattress.

Silence was the answer. Aleks could almost feel as if Angela was there with them.

How she would be seated so gracefully on the bed next to her, hand stroking through her sweaty hair with nails scraping gently on her scalp. Her eyes would take their sweet time lingering on her body that she fought so hard to keep under control. Until she would pull Aleks up by the back of her head, sometimes gently and sometimes with a haste would reflect the smug smirk on Angela's lips.

And she would bring her face close, lips brushing ever so slightly against her own, Aleks would know what Angela wanted. Their eyes would connect, Aleks would be shackled by her unadulterated need she reserved for Angela alone.

 _Obey_

 _Obey_

"Come for me, dear."

Obey

And so Aleks did, harder than she had in weeks, shouting both their names loud enough she swore the guards down the hall would be pounding on her door in a moment or two. But she didn't care, not when she was falling from so high above. Every muscle in her body snapped tight and Aleks saw stars in the darkness of her eyelids.

Slowly, Aleks caught her breath to the sound of Angela doing the same. Fareeha retracted her tongue out of Aleks, pressing soft kisses on her overstimulated sex. Her fingers kneaded Aleks lower back, quickly easing her down onto the bed into little more than a pile of jelly with a lopsided smile slapped onto it.

Not missing a beat, Aleks twisted around and caught Fareeha by the back of her neck. She pulled her on top for a hungry kiss of teeth and tongues. Aleks cared little about tasting herself, more inclined to show her appreciation and tease out every shudder from Fareeha as dragged her tongue along Fareeha's lips. Fareeha's back arched with a soft sigh, Aleks' tongue travelling down and following the wet trails that ran from her chin all the way down to her collarbone.

"I love you." Aleks murmured into Fareeha's neck. She threw an arm behind her and retrieved the phone. "I love you too, Angela."

It was a myriad of proclamations that followed suite, knitted in between yarns of feathery touches, lips on skin, and a photo of Angela's sleepy face sent into the group chat. Only a few minutes passed when Fareeha paused in her story and they could hear the sound of snoring coming from the speaker of the phone.

They said their goodnights not caring that Angela couldn't hear them and ended the call. Sleep soon caught up to them as well, but only lasted so long when a few hours later Fareeha was awoken by wandering hands on her hips and a hot mouth on her neck.

"Round two?" Fareeha said, sleep quickly releasing its clutches on her mind.

Aleks ran her tongue up the ridges of Fareeha's spine, her lips curling as Fareeha shivered in response.

" _Da."_

post/144374438242/teamtrashbag2-more-ow-yes-i-know-but-consider#notes

"You should relax, Fareeha. We are going to a party, not battlefield." Aleks said, sitting in front of her vanity and trying to put her earrings on. Though she loved to, it wasn't often she wore them, not when most of her days consisted of work in the field. And that just made finding the tiny holes that much harder.

In the mirror, she saw Fareeha standing behind her, fiddling with this and that for the umpteenth time in the last hour of already being fully dressed. Her shoulders were stiff, lips pressed in a hard line. It was slight, but there was a tremor in her fingers as she undid her bowtie.

Aleks turned in her seat, palming her earrings and gently swatting away Fareeha's hands. There was silence between them as she expertly tied the knot and smoothed it out against her neck.

"There." She smiled up at Fareeha, getting an appreciative one back. Fareeha let out a soft sigh before leaning down and capturing Aleks' lips with her own. Aleks chuckled when she had to wipe away the smear of pink lipstick left on Fareeha's lips after they parted.

For a moment, Aleks was puzzled by the open palm that Fareeha extended to her until her eyes gestured to Aleks' hand. Warm fingers grazed her earlobes and one by one, Fareeha tenderly slid each earring in place.

Another kiss, more smoothing of fabric.

A smile and a soft moment with them looking into the mirror; Aleks seated on the bench and Fareeha standing behind her with an arm wrapped around her bared shoulders. With a warm smile, Aleks stood, guiding Fareeha's hand to her waist, another in her own and they began to dance to the Aleks' humming.

The tightness was still there in Fareeha. The gala would be crawling with security but Fareeha was still technically there on business with a radio in her ear and a pistol strapped to waist. It was going to be a strenuous night of worrying for her.

But for now, in the privacy of Aleks' bedroom to the song her mother played at her wedding; they danced hand in hand, foreheads touching, lost in their own little pocket of gentle love.

* * *

Of course Fareeha being on duty only put a small limit on the amount of teasing Aleks planned to inflict on Fareeha.

They entered arm in arm behind Katya Volskaya to a round of applause after their names were announced. The entire time Aleks toyed with the cuff of Fareeha's sleeve, fingers stroking the back of her hand, sometimes venturing higher if the opportunity presented itself.

And more when Katya turned her back on the pair and Aleks chanced sneaking her hand beneath the back flap of Fareeha's suit and grab a handful of her ass. She grinned at the startled noise that sounded between a squeak and a grunt that left Fareeha's throat before a deadly glare was directed towards Aleks. To which Aleks would extract her hand, wink, and then pretend that nothing had ever happened.

Among her duty of tailing Katya around the massive hall, Fareeha kept an eye out and made sure none of the servers would give alcohol to Aleks until her speech was over; a rule both Angela and Fareeha did their best to enforce after an awards ceremony a year ago.

However, Fareeha's authority only reached so far.

"Keeping yourself out of trouble?" Fareeha said, brushing shoulders with Aleks at the buffet table.

Katya had told her guests to enjoy themselves and while she had brought Fareeha on as a bodyguard, she had personally encouraged Fareeha to take part in the fine food and liquor laid out for the event. Fareeha's plate remained sparse with only light pickings and a glass of water.

"More like trouble is too afraid to face me." Aleks joked back, her plate piled high with meats and a second one with a mound of cabbage pierogi. "It would seem everything is running smoothly."

Fareeha gazed out into the hall filled with dining tables and people in their finest attire mulling around. There were a handful of uniforms that Fareeha checked in with throughout the night. Not so much as an uninvited guest was reported and according to the pamphlet, speeches were to begin in the next 15 minutes.

"Fareeha." She turned at Aleks' calling, eyebrow raised at the sight of her drinking an amber liquid from her cup.

Aleks' finger wrapped around the back of her head and pulled her up for a kiss, Fareeha's lips parting instinctively. What Fareeha hadn't expected was the rush of burning whiskey flooding her mouth. The hand tightened and held their lips sealed together until Fareeha had swallowed the mouthful of alcohol left she wanted to spit it out and make a scene.

Finally, Fareeha was able to pull away with an indignant sputter, hand coming up with a napkin to dab away the trickle that escape the corner of her lips. She hated to admit how much she welcomed the warmth that chipped away at the anxiety coiled in the pit of her stomach.

"Aleksandra," she began through gritted teeth. How had she gotten her hands on the glass of whiskey in the first place?

She wasn't able to finish her chastising when Aleks pulled her back in for another quick kiss.

"You are stressed. Katya's men are strong because of you, I've seen them. Have some fun with me tonight, _sokol."_ Aleks said softly. Her fingers worked gently at the tight muscles of Fareeha's neck and slowly, ever so slowly, they began to relax.

Aleks knew there wasn't a chance to get Fareeha to relax tonight, but maybe she'd be able to get the tense soldier to enjoy herself a bit. Fareeha pressed their lips together one last time and lifted the glass from Aleks' hand who became transfixed on the movement of Fareeha's throat as she downed the last of it.

"No alcohol until after your speech." She whispered, lips just brushing against Aleks'.

A sly grin from the both of them. Fareeha did look striking with a smudge of lipstick on the corner of her mouth.

* * *

post/151457451312/some-loose-stuff-i-had-lying-around-scandalous#notes

It was a hot mess of hands and kisses the moment Aleks' bedroom door clicked shut. Of Fareeha's teeth leaving winding trails of red and purple marks along chest and neck. Of Aleks' tearing the buttons off of Fareeha's shirt to get to her heated skin beneath.

Of fistfuls of hair.

Of shouts of pleasure singing out in to the night.

The event went without a hitch, the after action report would have to wait until later.

For the day after tomorrow they will be on a transport back to base where their Angela was waiting for them to come home.

For they had a date to the theaters that was had planned four months ahead and Aleks had been looking forward to her entire life.

Alcohol was not heavy on their breaths, just the intoxication of each other that made the world around them spin. It began with halfhearted fighting, testing, before letting the unspent energy of an eventless night fuel their wrestling for dominance on the bed. They rolled and grappled until Aleks was finally able to catch Fareeha's wrist in either hand and pin them to the mattress.

She leaned in close, becoming deadweight pressed hard atop of Fareeha's form. Every struggle just made Alek's self-satisfied smirk grow.

"I win, _sokol_." Aleks boasted, her tongue swiping along the underside of Fareeha's clenched jaw. Fareeha knew the fact but that didn't mean she was ready to yield to Aleks.

"You are already making such mess. What would happen if I just," Aleks taunted and lifted her leg up. Her thigh grinded against Fareeha's sex that smeared a clear trail on her skin.

Fareeha's head snapped backwards onto the bed, a low groan rumbled out from her chest as she fought to keep herself from admitting to how turned on she was. Grappling with Aleks never failed to put her in the mood.

"I should get reward from you, da?" Aleks said, catching the flash of eagerness that flitted across Fareeha face for just a second. "You like the sound of that."

And the look of denial instantly settled back in. It was like this most times, where they would need to work to get Fareeha to confess what she wanted. However, there were subtle things that she would do instead of using her words.

"Perhaps I should bend you over bed and see how red I can get your ass." Another low groan but not the signal that Aleks was looking for.

"Or pin you against wall and make you come over and over as many times as I like." The biting of her lip, but not yet.

"Or use you for my own pleasure. Ride your face-"

Fareeha's hips bucked sharply and tried to lift up, her lungs stuttering mid breath. There it was, that look in Fareeha's eyes telling Aleks that she was on the right path.

"You want to eat me out while I ride you face _sokol?_ " Aleks didn't need words at Fareeha's look of pure need.

For a second night too, it would seem Fareeha was certainly stuck in a mood.

And in an instant, Fareeha retracted back her groans and unconscious grinding of her cunt on Aleks' leg, embarrassed that Aleks could read her so easily.

Aleks peeled herself off of Fareeha, turning around so she faced Fareeha's legs. Fareeha's hands quickly came up on either side of her thighs. As much as they tugged her down, Aleks stayed hovering above Fareeha's face just out of reach.

"Ask for what you want." Aleks commanded. Her neck craned so she could watch Fareeha's conflicted face as Aleks sunk a finger into her snatch. Fareeha's fingers gripped harder.

"Just sit on my face, Aleks." Fareeha grunted back, trying to lift her head up only to have Aleks pull herself away slightly.

A thumb circled around Fareeha's clit and her head fell back down to the mattress.

"Nicely, _sokol._ " Aleks nearly laughed at how irritated Fareeha was, going as far as letting out a frustrated huff while glaring at Aleks' sex.

"Please Aleks," she felt Fareeha's walls clench tight around her fingers despite the sarcasm that dripped off of her words. "I want to eat you out, please."

Not her best performance, but Aleks considered how early in the night Fareeha had relented and the fact that she had been teasing her the entire night at the gala. She casually lowered herself down, sighing at the first touch of Fareeha's eager tongue on her sex.

Even after Aleks came the first time, it was Fareeha turn to tighten her hold and keep Aleks pressed to her face. It had Aleks on one arm for support, her head light from her shallow breaths with two fingers now pumping in and out of Fareeha.

After her second orgasm was where Aleks teased a third finger into Fareeha's snatch, allowing for a moment of reprieve as Fareeha's head fell away with a lengthy groan. Aleks dragged her tongue along the inside of Fareeha's thigh.

She could tell Fareeha was close and Aleks wanted to hear her _scream._

And yet she held out, for reasons Aleks did not know. Perhaps a thing of pride or a challenge between Fareeha and her lust. The harder Fareeha resisted, the harder Aleks would try.

"Aleks." Fareeha moaned out, finally starting to let herself respond to Alek's unrelenting touch.

"I want to hear you come, _sokol._ I know you want to, you are soaking my fingers."

Fareeha raised herself back up and buried her face between Aleks' legs with her tongue matching Aleks' hastening pace. An amused chuckle flitting out from Aleks' mouth.

A race then, Aleks was not one to shy away from a little competition.

And so Aleks crouched all the way down, biting every inch of Fareeha's thighs and stomach, knowing how much she adored the mixture of pain of pleasure. Fareeha' hips bucked frantically and her mouth became halted by pants and moans. Still she pressed on, working harder after pause for breath.

Aleks could feel herself mounting for another with Fareeha's noises vibrating through her and Fareeha endured through her body begging for release.

While pride kept them stubborn; feeling Fareeha twist and squirm beneath her, having Aleks' taste heavy on her tongue. It all gradually chipped away from their drive to outdo each other.

Until it become too much of them.

Until their names were heard shouted through the halls of the house.

Until they helped each other to their feet with kisses to smooth over angry marks, hand in hand into the tub that was no longer dyed pink.

Until they woke hours later in each other's arms, pruned to hell and back from falling asleep in the warm water. But smiling, laughing, and always getting lost in each other's eyes when they pushed their egos aside.

For the day after tomorrow they fly back to base and Aleks will finally have a moment with both the women she loved.

* * *

But assignments change and Aleks was livid.

The next morning Fareeha received a report of Talon activity in Serbia's countryside close to Aleks' hometown, little more than a rumor. Fareeha almost hid the meager report from Aleks but knew the guilt that would come to rest if something were to happen there without Aleks' knowledge. And as much as she didn't want to, Fareeha knew that Aleks was the best one to send out to investigate.

It left Aleks torn. If it weren't her, it would be another Overwatch agent sent out to look into the report. Would she trust this person to search as thoroughly as her? What if they left a threat unaddressed and her village was thrown back into tragedy.

The omnium was burned to the ground, what could Talon possibly be looking for in her tiny town?

Fareeha had to leave her for a few hours to wrap up loose ends with Katya's security detail.

"I won't force you to go, _ya amar._ " Fareeha had murmured onto her lips before she left.

It should have been little debate, Aleks' would have wholeheartedly give herself for her country as she did so many years ago. She would die and kill for it and yet here she was with a pillow strangled in her arms and legs, eyes staring at the blank wall.

There was no threat, it wasn't a call to arms like when the omnium reactivated. Just a rumor with no meat that another agent could handle. Fareeha had taught her the importance of trusting the skill of others. Aleks could go home with Fareeha, see Angela again, and go see the revival of the play she always dreamed of seeing performed live. This was likely her only chance in a long time to do so. Aleks could always fly out afterwards to do an investigation of her own.

But all her reasons felt selfish and petty, dragging up the bitter taste of guilt into Aleks' mouth. People could die if she didn't take this assignment and she knew the area better than anyone. Aleks had lasted longer away from the two of them, she could last a few more days. Her needs came second. For her people, for her country and her parents that still lived in that little village she was born in.

Was it so shameful of her to not want to go?

And so when Fareeha returned from her final meetings with a hesitant smile, she expected Aleks to agree to the posting for they shared the same fervor when it came to protecting those they held dear. This land was the one Aleks' vowed to protect despite having left the local defense force after they encouraged her to join the new Overwatch's rapid revival.

She wouldn't have joined if her motherland hadn't pushed her to after the ashes had settled. She wouldn't have found a whole other family that she was willing to fight to the death for.

They called Angela that night to break the news and talked until Aleks was the first to fall asleep this time with Fareeha wrapped so tightly in her arms. In the morning, Aleks stood in the open door of the transport and watched Fareeha strap herself into her seat.

Half of her hoped she would find nothing, that her village would remain safe. The other hoped to hold someone responsible for keeping her away from home.

 _Home_

Overwatch was home now.

For wherever Fareeha and Angela was, that was home for Aleksandra.


End file.
